my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise of Sombra
The Rise of Sombra is the first of my second saga after the Order and Chaos Saga. Description After infusing his soul in his horn before being defeated by Cadance and the crystal heart, Sombra is able to survive. Two explorers find his horn and Sombra use one of them to cast a reincarnation spell and then access to the other's memories to know what had happened in Equestria. When he knows that Twilight is now an alicorn and the Princess of Friendship with her own castle in Ponyville, Sombra decides to use her to conquer all Equestria. But after gaining her trust and her love, Sombra ends falling in love for Twilight. Will Sombra reconsider his desire to conquer Equestria or will he follow the darkness that there is inside of him? Chapters "The Reincarnation Spell" After being defeated, the only thing that was left of King Sombra was his red curved and sharp horn, to whom he transfered his soul so he could return with a new body. After months waiting, he finally is able to find his new host and is able to delineate his next evil plan. Main Events * King Sombra comes back to life using the Reincarnation Spell. * King Sombra gets to know about Twilight's rise as an alicorn princess. "Redemption" After spending together a good day, Twilight and her friends return to the castle, wanting to sit in their respective thrones, but when they enter in the thrones room, they find an unexpected guest with an even more unexpected proposal. Main Events * King Sombra reveals himself to Twilight and her friends. * Twilight accepts to try reform Sombra, allowing him to stay in her castle and blocking his magic. * Sombra is able to nullify Twilight's spell that blocks his magic. "Sombra... the Hero?" At the next day after Sombra's return, he tries to get closer to Twilight, but finds it difficult as she doesn't trust him. So, in order to conquer her trust, Sombra will have to do the last thing he would ever think to do: become a hero. Main Events * Sombra "saves" Fluttershy, starting to gain other ponies' trust. "Celestia's Warning" As Twilight and her friends reunite at the thrones room to discuss Sombra's actions and intensions after he saved Fluttershy, they seem to not know what to think. It is then that Celestia appears to say to Twilight that she doesn't agree with Twilight's attempt to reform Sombra and tries to convince her to give up. What will Twilight decide? Main Events * Celestia gets to know about Sombra and warns Twilight to not trust him. "The Dark Book" When Twilight and Spike go in a trip to the Crystal Empire to visit Shining Armor and Cadance, Sombra will take the opportunity to prepare everything for his great plan. Meanwhile, in the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor and Cadance try to make Twilight drop her idea of reforming Sombra. Main Events * Celestia sends guards to watch over Sombra. * Shining and Cadance get to know about Sombra and, like Celestia, try to warn Twilight about him. * Sombra finds the book the alicorn sisters took from him in their old castle. * Sombra kills one of Celestia's guards and turns him into his servant. "Putting the Plan in Motion" Now that Sombra has his book of dark magic on his possession, he can finally put in motion his plan to recover his greatness again. However, in order to do that, he will have to pass through the defenses of the Tree of Harmony. Meanwhile, his relationship with Twilight starts to become less hostile... Main Events * It's revealed Rainbow Dash is a full-time Wonderbolt. * Sombra, using Twilight's magic, is capable of getting to the Tree of Harmony, allowing him to initiate his plan. * Sombra adds another guard to his force. "A Sparkle of Attraction" During a night walk, Sombra comes across Twilight at the library reading. The former king takes that opportunity to get close to the young alicorn princess and in fact he is able to do so. However, an event will put him in a very good position regarding his plan or throw everything away. Main Events * Twilight and Sombra kiss for the first time. "The Birth of a Dark Love" After the kiss between Twilight and Sombra, the former started to avoid the latter, while trying to deal with what happened and understand the feelings she felt about that. After hearing Spike's not so encouragin advice, Twilight heads to talk with Sombra about their kiss, but that conversation may have a different ending... Main Events * Twilight and Sombra make love and fall for each other. "A Royal Dinner" Twilight and Sombra keep meeting at night at secret and, as the time they are together increases, more doubts keep appearing on Sombra's mind. Will he be able to continue with his plan with his passion for Twilight continuing to increase? In order to avaliate Sombra's change, Celestia and Luna inveite Twilight and Sombra to dinner, but, in the night, somepony wanders through the castle that may become an obstacle to Sombra's plan or big ally. Main Events * Twilight is able to convince Celestia and Luna to give a chance to Sombra. * Sombra forges an alliance with Starlight Glimmer. Trivia * This is the first story of the Darkness Saga. * This story happens somewhere between the premiere and the finale of season 5 of the series. Category:Stories Category:Darkness Saga